Logan Keanu Solo
Logan Keanu Solo is a television executive and member of the Paci Custodis. History Logan Keanu Solo was born to parents who supposed loved him, yet gave him a name which sounds like Greedo’s line in “Star Wars”. Little is known of Logan’s childhood, but as he was the only child of parents who were obviously a bit off, he was likely spoiled, leading him to experience a sense of entitlement throughout his life. He went through the normal things people go through — school and things like that — when by dumb luck he was hired by Thatcher Fuedmann, head of the Detroit Branch of Fox Broadcasting. Thanks to more dumb luck and random good decisions, Logan quickly rose through the ranks, eventually becoming an executive in charge of new programming. As he was becoming successful in his career, something wonderful and terrible happened: he was gifted with the power of the Paci Custodis. Initially unaware that anything had happened to him, he began having bizarre dreams where a wild, unkempt version of himself would babble nonsense. As the dreams reached the pinnacle of their bizarreness, a weary voice said unto him, “Just build a mansion, all right?” Upon waking, Logan Keanu Solo spent a small fortune doing just that. The dreams then advised him to gather others like him into the house. Misunderstanding, he was briefly roommates with other half-Japanese television executives, of which there were none. The truth became clear when he encounter a man who spoke only in onomatopoeia at the local mall and the pair were engaged by a gang of young ruffians. Logan’s Paci Custodis powers kicked in in full at this point, and he realized that the ruffians were a group of werewolves. The man who spoke only in onomatopoeia, Shrugs, grabbed a bugle from a music store and played Reveille, and Logan realized that those that answered the calls were the ones he was meant to live with. During this battle, Logan was also possessed by his id, personified in a berserker named Brutal McKillmore. The group have since gone on many missions, suffering few casualties and making contact with more members of the Paci Custodis. Logan is also in a unique position, as his mind seems to be a more than suitable receiver for the Messengers, and so they regularly speak through him. Choose Your Own Blogventure Logan Keanu Solo was present at the battle of the world that came, and was used as a mouthpiece for the guardians to help reverse the damage the battle caused. Despite this, he remembers none of it. Later, he was present at the trial of Charleston Charge, and later gave Charleston some money. March Meekrat Madness 2009 Logan Keanu Solo faced the Phantom as a champion of Lamp Prime, and was defeated in the first round. March Meekrat Madness 2010 Logan Keanu Solo is again participating as a champion of Lamp Prime, but lost against the Forgiver and Go-To Guy in the first round in a Mega Man contest. Logan is a Jerk After the contest, Logan called the police about Player One's whereabouts. While Player One ran, Logan went about his business. Player One has since returned to the mansion. March Meekrat Madness 2011 Logan recently returned to the mansion after a night of supernatural hunting, only to be taken over by his Brutal McKillmore personality. This leads to his involvement with this year's tournament. Abilities Logan's abilities are constantly called into question, and is only vaguely competent at most things he does, succeeding mostly through the intervention of others or dumb luck. He also has a psychic link to the guardians, though he is unable to actively access it. Friends and Allies Logan's mansion holds many people he considers friends and allies, though they probably don't reciprocate. Mental State When Logan is under stress or in some sort of danger, he becomes the dangerously competent and crazy Brutal McKillmore. This is probably because the guardians didn't want their mortal mouthpiece to be destroyed. Category:Characters Category:Paci Custodis members